gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Gamers Vs. Furries War Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki, Gamers. Gamers, be alert! This wiki has become the target of Furry vandalism. Stay aware and do your part in removing and reverting the Furry propaganda from the site when it appears. It is here that we inscribe the tales of the awe-inspiring war against the Furries. Help out our fellow Gamers by expanding our articles so that others may know the hardships faced by our Gamer heroes. And, of course, remember to pay respects to our fallen Gamers by pressing F. We merely want to chronicle the tales our fellow Gamers and comrades have endured, to tell the tales of woe to our future generations so that they may fight for our cause and pursue a greater future without the tyrannical axis of Furries. While the Furry War is currently inactive, this wiki is not. A reminder - This wiki is used for ROLEPLAY PURPOSES... Please do not attack furries in real life. They are people too. We also now have a discord! Please consider joining us using this link: https://discord.gg/MTtDb8n The War Has Ended (For Now) The war is currently inactive. Furries are mainly no longer fighting our fellow Gamers. Due to huge successes from allies such as the Soviet Union, in which they rounded up a large majority of a Furry population, the Furries are currently in a truce. However, the Gamer Alliance is currently involved in a major struggle with the Bronies. The Gamers were engaged in a worldwide campaign to take Furry occupied land back. They were engaged in heavy fighting in almost every continent, as they moved to secure many points to use for further attacks. These attacks have dealt a severe blow to Furry morale, and soldiers are not currently making an effort to push as far as possible. According to multiple inside Gamers, the Furries have multiple bases of operation throughout the world, with each one being reported back to Gamer HQ and being verified. These bases are heavily fortified. They have also reported that the Furries were attempting to advance their stealth technologies but were having severe difficulties from the common inability to handle the sound of gaming music or game references. Notable Pages 1st Furry War - The beginning of the conflict between Furries and Gamers. 2nd Furry War - Hostilities renew after a surprise Furry attack. Tik Tok - The Main battleground of the war United Socialist Gamer Republic - A union of nations allied to the Gamers. United States of Furries - A union of nations allied to the Furries. Map of The World - Map detailing territories controlled by both sides. Timeline - The history of the War. List of Major Battles List of Notable Gamer Soldiers Spinoff Wars Gamer Civil War - The war between PC, Xbox, PS4, and Nintendo Gamers. Soviet-Gamer War - Taking advantage of the chaos of the Gamer Civil War, Soviets declare war on Gamers. Gamer/Weeb-Normie War - After the soviets were defeated by the Gamers and Weebs. Gacha-Gamer War - Artists + Gamers vs Gachas. Rebel War - A series of rebellions by small factions of Gamers in a bid to reignite the Civil War. Latest Activity Category:War